One Life, One Chance
by Lolo25
Summary: Summary inside the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, okay I want to do this while the poll is taking place_**

**_Fairly Odd Parents with all of them invovled  
_**

**_now this story is going to be on the dark side though hehe_**

**_So enjoy_**

**_Summary:_**

_After Timmy Tiberius Turner rejected Tootie Van Dursie she broke down... worst than she ever had before. But when she shout out a phrase it brought her own "Fairly Odd Parents" into the mix but ensuing a rain of death and destruction. Can Timmy and friends sooth the raging young girl or will they all be sucked into the world of pain, death, hate and lust? (**Dark Side of FOP**)  
_

* * *

Timmy was miserable from age 10 to well him being in High School years. A sophomore at Dimmdales High he walked down the locker halls of grey texture metallic color, the sky blue recently mopped floors squeaked as he walked. The walls as looked at his school again was slightly dingy with white paint. Sighing he continued his hike to his first period of the first day. Everything smelled the same, everyone almost acted the same but he wasn't. Timmy smiled at his pink, green, purple doodles of his second family. Including in the picture was his new dog. Sparky. The rules changed for him; besides his many screw ups before he managed to keep his god parents literally forever. He can let them be discovered no penalty... but he figure thinking this time he keep up his long time record of not letting people know about his fairies.

Chester and Aj haven't changed beside Chester having newly found straight teeth and Aj getting his hair. Smiling at them they chatted about their summer. How Chester went to live with his rich aunt and uncle for the summer and Aj being Aj was studying. What made his life miserable was that one, his parents still forgot about him so often, Vicky still pestered him and Mr. Old-ass-cracked-pot-Crocker still stalked him. Pedophile right there both actually.

His light blue eyes saw the icy cold stare of Trixie's sky blue orbs. To her he was still the derpy looking kid with buck teeth, the silly pink hat and the one person no girl can never love or like. Except one girl he shivered at the thought of her coming up to him... squealing his name trying to take his hat, shirt and shoes. 'Tootie... ugh that girl might still be crazy...'

Wanda the second mother, more of a motherly figure than his own mother scowled from the paper, "Timmy what are you thinking about?"

Looking at the picture he sighed, "I Wanda sh... I will tell you later."

Knowing better than anyone Wanda sighed, "Tootie?"

"Who else?" He looked down at the paper only to freeze to hear Tootie's voice came through and her happy footsteps come out. All summer she was gone to her aunts house and she came back again. 'Why can't she stay gone?!' Groaning he laid his head down, covering up any hate he had for the happy-go-lucky girl.

"HI TIMMY!" She shouted with glee. The raven haired girl just had the biggest goofiest grins she can muster up. Timmy saw infatuation in her eyes as she leaned over his desk. All he ever saw was a annoying, little dorky girl he can utterly and most in fact forget about. Tootie was poison to his vain of mere existence. Cosmo and Poof quietly snickered in his pockets. "Oh... Timmy I got you something." Her braces shined happily with purple colors, her light freckled face turned rosy red and glasses drooped to her tip of the nose. The brown haired, bucked tooth boy deadpanned adding his infamous scowls. Not faze she continued, "It's a baseball I know you like catching and tossing it around." The ball as embroidered with hearts and signature from her itself.

He grabbed it seeing her skip away to her seat. Taking note he smirked, 'Maybe this is the day she will leave me alone when I give it back to her.' Timmy wasn't trying to be brutally mean but he wanted to get things straight, he doesn't like, can't like and couldn't even imagine himself liking her. Why? Why on god green earth why? Tootie Van Dursie. Writing something ignoring his friends teases before the class can begin he quickly gave the ball back to Tootie. "Read it during lunch." Winking he sat back down.

Eyes narrowed and a scowl across her face Wanda knew he did something wicked. Whispering as his class started finally, "Sport... what did you do? Why can't you be nice to her?"

Sighing he whispered back, "Not the way she likes me... I have to make clear to her I only want to be friends." Smiling calmly he looked at Trixie doing her nails.

Wanda frowned, 'God... I hope he doesn't regret this.' She poof away into his pocket listening to his teachers speak the most robotic ways.

Tootie was deep in thought... wondering why would her give the ball she bought herself that was meant for him. Sighing she looked at it from under desk seeing neat print of blue ink some toppling her purple. 'Timmy said wait till lunch... hrm.' Blushing her eyes gazed upon the _Love Timmy_ with a heart. Rubbing her eyes she thought she saw a heart with a crack in it. Tootie stomach turned and jump making her scared and absolutely bonkers what was on the baseball. Heart pounding against her chest, ribs and lungs. Clutching her chest with a grip she momentarily feared it jumping out running away. Looking up she realize the bell rang for the next classes. Shoving the ball back into her pack she waited till lunch.

Timmy smiled seeing her walk out with a small smile to her face, 'I guess she is waiting to see what I wrote.' Shaking his head, a part of him knew what he was doing was a bit of a mean streak. Yes, she is a pest to him and everyone else. Hell, it may suck to be Tootie who has the worse sister ever. Then again, Timmy just wanted this wold goose chase to be done. Done for good. Doing this would in ensue it. 'Besides what could possibly go wrong?'

During lunch, the moment has arrived for Tootie read the note she received from her dream guy. 'Oooh I can't wait!' Sitting at a table alone by herself, the young girl grinned goofily at the ball and the note. Reading it once to herself she smiled, but the smiles started to slowly fade. A frown has pulled her lips, tears welled up in her eyes as the note replayed in her head. Getting she clutched the horrid note running out crying. Everybody in the room watched her flee while Timmy hoped she understood why he never wanted to date her.

Tootie ran home, never once concerning herself with school. Running into her empty home, Tootie saw her world as blur feeling her stomach churn. Running up to her room, 'Why?' Looking into her Timmy Turned shrine,Tootie only saw pain and hate from him and his face she found so handsome. Tears spilled down her cheeks to her hard wood floor. 'Why? Why not me?' Covering her face she balled curling up. Body shaking and quaking under the immense thought knowing this would be the end of her love life, the chance of seeing her life fade from existence. 'I am better off dead... I am better off killing myself... I am Tootie the girl with the ugly face, the girl with the habit of stalking and wanting what I can't have, I have the worse luck, worse sister, worse life. And yet I keep forcing myself to smile, to keep going...' Staring at the ceiling fan she sniffled, finding a strong rope making a noose. Why live she repeated to herself.

She said two words that would change her and everything around her as she slipped on the noose standing on the chair. "I'm miserable."

Somewhere deep in the root of the Anti-Fairy World her words of depression and resentment for her life made every anti-fairy grin in excitement. This hate and unlucky life of this person made the wither in glee. Something that should never happen for a Anti-Fairy ever in this plain of existence, a human being getting Anti-Fairy God parents. The three to get this person was the one's who wants all life in the universe to fade and die off. Anti- Cosmo, Wanda and their son Foop.

Anti-Cosmo grinned with evil intent his tongue licked his lips seeing Tootie with a noose around her neck. "Oh my she is absolutely need us, she has a broken heart and evil intent... let help her." With that the three vanished to see Tootie before she killed herself.

Tootie was about to kick the chair from under her till something cut her loose and caught her in a bed of webs and moss. "W-What happened?" Blinking away her tears, Van Dursie looked at the three floating blacked fairies. "Fairies.." Sniffling she looked at them still.

Anti-Cosmo smiled charmingly, "We are your Fairy God parents... you are a special case, my dear god child, killing yourself to get rid of your hate, anger, jealous, you luck. I trust you never had anything like us." Tootie responded in a shake of her head. "Good, we never had one like you. Listen, you need us cause of your life, we can make it better and something you always wanted." Snapping his fingers he showed book of rule but the lettering was blood red and the book had a skin type of leathery feel. "Read this when you want but just know we have no limitations." Smirking seeing the spark in her eyes that spoke of everything she is thinking of down to slavery to death... to being a queen. "One step at a time Tootie."

Nodding, she didn't bother to question how her charming fairy knew her name, "Anything I want..." Looking up she spoke, "I wish I had a new look, no braces, make up and new clothes, the glasses stays, please." The three grinned maliciously swinging their wands to grant her first and of many wishes.

Jorgen looked around, the fact that something felt wrong scared him more cause he himself felt like he was fearing the worse, 'Anti-Fairies... granting wishes... for who?' Growling he started a world wide scan on who had a gain the dangerous force of magic in their hands.

_Tootie has fairies..._

_Wow, first Chapter finally finish XD Whoop!_

_Yeah this is going to be a little fun for me_

_Hehe, and I miss doing a T&amp;T story_

_They deserve a little more lime light, yep yep_

_But this is going to be fun for me and I hope you all enjoy _

_R&amp;R please and thank you :3_


	2. Chapter 2UpdateSorry

**_Hey a quick update before I turn this into another chapter. I have reasons why I have not been writing like I use too. I missed the writing the thrill of my twisted imagination can come up with. Some stories I need to finish, well actually all. My fiona and mashall-lee, this one, Flaky and Flippy also A request that is long time over due, also my Bowser and Toad story. I have to say I am sorry for the long awaited chapters I meant to update and give to you all. I just haven't been able to keep up with school and all plus family issues I am going through. Bear with me. This just a quick update, and reminder I am not dead. Just... sleeping. Lolo25 is sleeping is all. I do apologize. _**

**_I love you all. :3 A new chapter will posted for each one after I finish the request. Yeppers. See you soon people_**


End file.
